Una strana luce verde
by rienafaire
Summary: La ricerca delle Horcrux non prende esattamente la piega che il trio si aspettava...


Note dell'autrice: Creata in un momento di ispirazione vonnegutiana il 14 e 15 dicembre 2005.  
Beta-lettrici: Diana, Laura, Maria. Come sempre, non saprei che fare senza di voi. Grazie, grazie, grazie.E un grazie particolare anche a chi vorrà leggere questa mia piccola fanfiction.

**Una strana luce verde**

O anche

_Oh, davvero!_

La ricerca delle Horcrux si stava dimostrando molto più complicata del previsto.

"Per me ci siamo persi," disse Ron a Harry in un sussurro, con il solo scopo di farsi sentire da Hermione pochi passi più avanti. Questa si girò subito verso di lui, con aria furente.

Bersaglio colpito.

"La vuoi far finita, Ron? _Non ci siamo persi,_" disse a denti stretti.

"Allora perché continui a guardare quella cartina ogni due secondi?" disse lui.

"Questa," disse Hermione con rabbia, alzando in aria un largo foglio giallastro pieno di segni, "è una cartina topografica risalente agli anni della Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Non posso aspettarmi – e neanche tu puoi aspettarti – che tutto sia rimasto così da allora. _Devo_ controllare!"

Si aspettava una risposta.

O una domanda.

"… la Seconda Guerra Mondiale?"

Hermione sospirò e riprese a camminare. Ron e Harry la seguirono a ruota – il primo aveva una sorta di ghigno stampato sulla bocca; il secondo, invece, mostrava un'indifferenza degna di certe persone che mandano in onda i servizi del telegiornale.

Un'ora e mezza di cammino più tardi, Hermione si fermò improvvisamente.

"Be', che c'è?" chiese Ron. Nel frattempo si era seduto su un ritaglio di prato ai margini della strada, poco più avanti della ragazza.

Hermione non rispose, piuttosto distolse lo sguardo. Ron lanciò un'occhiata significativa a Harry.

"Hermione?" disse questi, decidendo di parlare per la prima volta durante quella giornata.

Hermione disse: "Ci siamo persi".

Ron si portò le mani al viso e scosse la testa: era come se, tra sé e sé, stesse ripetendo "Lo avevo detto io, lo avevo detto io…" – ma non osava aprire bocca per parlare. Sapeva che i suoi amici si sarebbero gettati contro di lui per picchiarlo se solo ci avesse provato, e oltretutto gli mancava il fiato.

Harry, d'altronde, non aveva battuto ciglio. Hermione aveva l'aria mortificata, ed era sull'orlo di una crisi di pianto, ma Harry ancora non parlava.

"Mi dispiace davvero," disse la ragazza. "E' tutta colpa mia."

Harry scosse la testa. "Non fa niente," disse infine. Tese la mano e Hermione gli porse la mappa. Harry la spiegò e si mise a osservarla intensamente. Dopo poco, sospirò, la ripiegò e se la mise in tasca.

"Forse è meglio fare una pausa," disse, e si sedette vicino a Ron. Questo spostò le mani dagli occhi appena un poco per seguire la scena.

"Ma non sappiamo neanche dove siamo!" disse Hermione.

Harry la fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Harry, che ti è preso?" disse ancora lei. "Da qualche giorno è come se… è come se non te ne importasse più niente!"

"Hermione-"

"No, Ron, veramente! Questa cosa voglio chiarirla prima che sia troppo tardi," disse lei, gli occhi fissi su Harry.

"Cosa vuoi chiarire?" disse lui. "E' lui a trovarsi in questa situazione, noi lo stiamo aiutando; tu lo vuoi aiutare, oppure vuoi solo darci dentro con le tue paranoie?"

"Le mie paranoie? Mi sto solo preoccupando-"

"Potrà sentirsi come cavolo gli pare, non ce l'ha questa libertà?"

"Non è questo che sto dicendo," disse Hermione, e per un momento sembrò sul punto di continuare, ma alla fine desistette e abbassò lo sguardo. Ron non disse niente, e si coprì nuovamente il viso con le mani.

Erano troppo stanchi, non c'era neanche bisogno che Harry sbottasse per farli smettere di litigare.

"Si sta facendo buio," disse Harry.

"Forse, dovremmo trovare un riparo… per la notte, visto che non possiamo tornare indietro," disse Hermione.

Ron si voltò a fissare la ragazza con aria allarmata. "Perché non possiamo tornare indietro?"

Hermione sospirò. "Le vie di comunicazione magiche sono controllate ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, Ron, te l'ho già detto… non possiamo Smaterializzarci, qualcuno ci intercetterebbe sicuramente."

"Ok, ma… il treno?"

"Non ce ne sarà un altro fino a domani a mezzogiorno," disse lei.

Ron imprecò sottovoce. Hermione lo guardò male, ma la gravità della sua espressione non nascondeva una sorta di conforto. Quelle imprecazioni così vicine alle sue orecchie erano qualcosa di rassicurante.

Era così da un po' di tempo, ormai. Si riprendevano di continuo, in modo più o meno pesante, e poi facevano la pace quasi in modo automatico. Dovevano farlo _per Harry_, si dicevano.

Trovarono una radura ai confini di un bosco, al riparo dal vento. Ron e Harry sistemarono i loro mantelli a mo' di rifugio, Hermione tirò fuori dallo zaino qualche scatoletta di cibo pronto.

"Quelle tende davvero non potevamo portarcele dietro," disse Ron.

"No," disse Harry.

"Erano macigni."

"Sì."

"E pensare che sono pure magiche! Quanto pesano le tende Babbane, Hermione?"

"Più o meno uguale," disse la ragazza.

"Veramente?"

"Be', dipende dal tipo di tenda. Quando andavo in campeggio-"

"Andavi in campeggio?"

"Oh, davvero, Ron - ahi!"

Si era tagliata con il coperchio di una scatoletta. Aperta con la magia.

"Fa' vedere…"

"Lascia stare, non è niente…"

"Guarda che taglio!"

"Ron…"

Harry osservava il cielo scuro oltre la boscaglia. Poi vide qualcosa, ed ebbe un sussulto.

"Cosa c'è?" disse Hermione, alzandosi. Harry indicò un punto ben definito su una linea poco sopra l'orizzonte. Lì si stagliava, con una certa forza, un puntino verde luminoso. Non sembrava molto lontano dal luogo in cui si trovavano.

"Che _cazzo_ è _quello_?"

"RON!"

"Potrebbe essere," disse Harry, "il Marchio Nero."

"Non è possibile che ci abbiano seguiti, abbiamo preso tutte le precauzioni, e non sapevano neanche dove eravamo prima!" disse Hermione.

"Può darsi che qui vicino abiti qualcuno che dà fastidio a Voldemort."

Ron rabbrividì.

"Oppure che qui si nasconda qualcun altro che dà fastidio a Voldemort," disse Hermione.

"Oppure che qui si trovi un qualche nascondiglio dei servi di Voldemort!" disse Harry.

"Oppure-" cominciò Hermione.

"_Oppure_ è qui per noi. Guardate, si sta muovendo," disse Ron.

Ed effettivamente era vero.

"Ho un brutto presentimento," disse Hermione.

"Chiamalo presentimento…"

Nascosti sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, facevano a turno per stare di guardia. La luce verde era scomparsa dal cielo da poco, quando lo stesso spettro brillò, con raggio ben più ampio, sulla superficie della boscaglia davanti a loro.

"Mi pare una cosa strana," disse Hermione risoluta. "La prassi sarebbe l'attacco prima, il Marchio Nero dopo, non è così?"

"Ah, le vecchie tradizioni…" disse Ron, sedendosi sotto il Mantello, accanto a lei.

"Finiscila."

Lui le diede un buffetto sulla guancia; non potè vederla, ma era arrossita.

"Sono veramente preoccupata per Harry, Ron," disse Hermione.

Ron rimase in silenzio.

"Sta dormendo?"

"Figurati."

"Sono preoccupata," ripetè lei.

"Sai," disse Ron dopo una breve pausa, "penso sia… colpa di Ginny."

"Che cosa?"

"Be', colpa nel senso che… insomma, sai che si tengono in contatto con quello specchio che gli ha dato Sirius due anni fa, no?"

"Mh."

"Si vede… che la sente e che… io lo so che le vuole bene… gli manca-"

"E' naturale," disse Hermione.

"E poi ci siamo noi che-"

"_Noi_?"

"Noi. Ci comportiamo da stupidi, e davvero, non volevo dirlo a te oggi… sono io il primo a non essere in grado di aiutarlo."

"Oh, _Ron_," disse Hermione, "davvero! Non è possibile che all'improvviso, solo perché Ginny… e noi siamo stupidi e lo deprimiamo?"

"Be', un po' deprimenti lo siamo," disse Ron.

Hermione abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.

"Sì, forse sì."

"Ma tu non sei stupida."

"Lo so," disse Hermione.

"Ginny?"

"Ehi," il suo sorriso triste nello specchio. "Come vanno le cose?"

"Ci dovrebbero essere dei Mangiamorte nelle vicinanze," disse Harry.

"Cosa?" Il suo viso nello specchio era come l'illustrazione di un libro di favole. Qualcosa di distante, e surreale.

"E' già successo prima. Ron sta facendo la guardia."

Si girò e si guardò intorno per un momento.

"Anche Hermione."

"Fanno la guardia?" disse lei con aria maliziosa.

"Smettila," disse lui.

"Sono insopportabili come al solito, eh? In pace e in guerra… o meglio, in amore e in odio?"

"No, no. Sono più insopportabile io."

"Sono carini?"

"Urgh! Ginny, davvero!"

Ginny rideva.

"Non mi danno fastidio, sai. Anzi, è quasi… una sicurezza."

Rimasero in silenzio a guardarsi per qualche secondo. La risata di Ginny si era estinta in un onda cristallina, ed era già un lontano ricordo; il suo viso era sempre più luminoso nell'oscurità penetrante dell'altra parte dello specchio, quella _reale_.

"Tu che fai?" chiese poi Harry.

"Oh, niente davvero," disse Ginny. "La McGonagall sembra essersi un po' ripresa. Ogni tanto anche lei scompare, come faceva Dumbledore. Ma è solo…"

"… per le riunioni dell'Ordine."

"Sì. È l'unico modo in cui riesco a ricevere notizie da mamma. Hanno smantellato la Guferia, te l'ho già detto? Te l'ho già detto."

"Niente di nuovo, dunque," disse Harry.

"Sono tornati alcuni studenti la settimana scorsa. Anche _Lav-Lav_."

"Lo riferirò di sicuro a Ron. Neville?"

"Se la cava."

"Ti chiederei di mandargli un saluto, se solo…"

"… è meglio non parlare, sì," disse Ginny. "Non l'ho detto a nessuno."

"Mi fido di te."

Ginny sorrise. Poi s'illuminò.

"Ah, ma non ti ho detto l'ultima di Luna!"

"Dimmi!"

"Dice che è inutile che Voldemort si dia tanta pena ad eliminare i suoi nemici, perché tra due o tre anni saremo completamente dominati dalla gente che viene dalle stelle. Ha detto che la professoressa Sinistra è coinvolta in questo complotto, e che ha una fitta corrispondenza con questi esseri, e che manda le sue lettere fin sulla luna con gli Ippogrifi, e che da lì- Harry, che hai?"

"N-niente," disse lui, tremando un poco.

"Non fare così, o va a finire che anche io… Harry, ti prego…"

Gli occhi di Ginny si stavano riempiendo di lacrime, ma lei le ricacciava dietro a forza; faceva finta di niente, neanche si passava le mani sul viso. Chiudeva gli occhi.

"Cosa succede?" disse.

"Vedi, è che non so più… non so più-"

"Harry!"

La voce di Ron.

… _se riuscirò a farcela._

"Devo andare!"

E girò la faccia dello specchio verso terra. Ginny avrebbe capito; avrebbe capito, anche se a volte c'era bisogno di dirle, le cose.

"Che cosa è successo?" disse Harry.

"C'è qualcosa che si muove… lì giù," disse Ron avvicinandosi. "Là dove è Herm-" si bloccò. Stava succedendo qualcos'altro, là dove era Hermione.

Tornò da lei.

Harry spalancò gli occhi, terrorizzato.

_Non sono pronto, non sono pronto, non sono pronto, non sono pronto._

Hermione era paralizzata. "Oh cielo! Non è pos-"

Ma fu trascinata via da Ron prima che potesse dire altro.

Raggiunsero Harry e cominciarono a correre.

_Non sono pronto._

"Che roba!"

"Non ci ha seguiti."

"Non è possibile che fosse proprio…"

"No, magari ci siamo sbagliati."

"Colpa del cibo avariato…"

"Colpa di come lo cucini."

"Oh, davvero, _Ron_!"

"Quella strana luce verde… ci siamo immaginati tutto."

"Sì, è sicuramente così."

"Niente Mangiamorte, quindi."

"Che paura, però!"

"Ci siamo proprio immaginati tutto?"

"Non so…"

… _se riuscirò a farcela._

Pensa a sopravvivere per ora.

"Sono scappati," disse l'alieno con aria delusa. Uno dei suoi compagni di missione apparve accanto a lui; il candore delle loro squame risplendeva nella selva.

Disse: "Per forza, con addosso quella _duda_ sembri davvero un _ponchioto_." (Che nella loro lingua madre era più o meno il termine corrispettivo del nostrano _finocchio_.) "Pensa invece, quelli che ho incontrato io non hanno esitato due _colosimi_ prima di seguirmi." Con uno dei suoi due rachitici arti superiori si grattò i bulbi oculari rossi. "Mi chiamavano addirittura _padrone_!"


End file.
